Never Gets Old
Never Gets Old is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of Patriot City (Season 1) and the third case overall. It takes place in the Greeny District of Patriot City. Plot After the arrest, the team kept searching for Jack to put an end to him. When they were doing that, the team heard a scream at the Greeny Church. While investigating, they found Jefferson Clinton head bashed. Soon after, Doris yelled at the team saying that Ken was trashing her restaurant. Later, John called the team saying that a crowd rioted the church after hearing about the murder. They gathered enough evidence to arrest Father John McBurns. Upon admitting the murder, John said after he got baptized, the victim confessed to him saying that he's gay. Shocked by his confession, he told him that God doesn't want gay people to go to heaven, but the victim refused. Angry at him, he went to the museum, took a dinosaur bone and bashed Jefferson's head. Questioning how nobody didn't saw him take a dinosaur bone, he revealed that he got a call from "The King of Earth" telling him to kill Jefferson and got a cloak to camouflage himself. He then told the team that Jack would burn down the church if he refused. Judge Peterson sentenced him to 40 years in prison. Post trial, the team went to talk with Ken to check the security cameras. Until they got there, they didn't see him. The team (per Leonard) looked up the security cameras and found Ken in the locker room. When the team saved him, Ken explained that he got knocked out from a masked man. While investigating the museum, they found Grover hiding behind the display, Grover told them that he witnessed someone dragging a security guard in the janitor's closet. When Grover was about to take out his phone, the masked man quickly looked at him. Panicked by the masked man, he hid behind the display and saw him exiting the museum. Meanwhile, they question John about Jack's plans and whereabouts. John told the team he was in a secert hideout in Greeny District, which he doesn't know where it is. Before he could tell where he actually is, Jack shot him with a sniper rifle. After all the events, the team have to look further about Jack's hideout and plans. Summary Victim *Jefferson Clinton (Found dead at a church with his head bashed) Murder Weapon *Dinosaur Bone Killer *John McBurns Suspects C3Suspect1.png|John McBurns C3Suspect2.png|Ken Hong C3Suspect3.png|Jason Livingston C3Suspect4.png|Doris Black C3Suspect5.png|Grover Simpson Killer's Profile *The killer is a christian *The killer knows about dinosaurs *The killer reads Yun King's books *The killer wears a badge *The killer has black eyes Crime Scenes Crime Scene 1 *Church *Altar Crime Scene 2 *Museum Exhibition *Museum Display Crime Scene 3 *Restaurant *Tables Steps 'Chapter 1' 'Chapter 2' 'Chapter 3' 'Grass Is Greener (3/6)' Trivia *The case title is a reference to the adjective "never gets old", which means never get tired or bored at something.